


i'm psychic!

by bipp_splapl



Series: to reckon [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead People, Fluff, Gen, Picnics, Psychic Abilities, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, a fluffy fic there are you happy now, ahoge, im tagging ahoge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipp_splapl/pseuds/bipp_splapl
Summary: maizono sayaka is psychic.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Maizono Sayaka
Series: to reckon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	i'm psychic!

“So you really  _ are _ psychic!”

Tinkling laughter filled the courtyard, clear as a bell. The same giggle could cut through the lunchroom or interrupt a class. However, it was no longer a laugh out of common courtesy. There were no more tabloids, or fan pages, or judging critics overanalyzing her every move. Maizono Sayaka could finally let her guard down. A little sad, really, to find comfort only in death. But that didn’t make the freedom any less real. 

Her whole life, she had worked towards something. Every move meticulous, every risk calculated. Ties were severed, and bridges were burned, often before getting the chance to cross them. It was strange to exist without an end goal. It was wrong. 

It’s not like if she was alive, things would be any different, given the end of the world. Given a choice between a pleasant afterlife and an unpleasant apocalypse, Sayaka would choose the former. Still, there was an incurable longing in her heart. Not even magic could cure that. 

That was a song lyric Sayaka liked. Maybe she should try to sing some, just for fun. Just to work things out. 

“I didn’t want to scare anyone,” she smiled, giving Chihiro a wink. “But I won’t deny the truth anymore.”

Chihiro and Sayaka had decided to have a picnic that afternoon. They wanted to bond, as they didn’t get much of a chance at Hope’s Peak. It was also a chance for the programmer to stay away from Mondo, at least for a few hours. Both of them thought it, but neither would say. Filling their basket with tea sandwiches and lemonade, they decided to talk about everything and nothing that came to mind.

The afterlife is surprisingly similar to Hope’s Peak, but the one they remember before the Tragedy. Other places existed in this world, but it felt wrong to explore before they processed. At least this world was less dismal than the one below. After weeks (well, years, apparently) without sunlight, it was nice to sit in the garden. 

“In all honesty, I would have never believed you before,” Chihiro said, his eyes drifting to look at the garden. How long had it been since he saw grass? Or flowers? Too long. “But it’s hard to deny that if an afterlife is real, why shouldn’t other parts of the occult be, too?” 

“I can sometimes see glimpses of other realities, too, but I don’t know what to make of it.” Sayaka reached for the thermos and poured them both another glass. Lemonade with real lemons. Well, afterlife lemons. Astrally projected lemons. 

Lemons that were real enough. 

“I used to only see these things in dreams,” she went on. “But since my arrival here, it’s as if I can see all realities at once! It can be tiresome….”

With a smile, Chihiro accepted the glass from his friend. “Maybe you should have been the Ultimate Clairvoyant, Maizono-chan.”

Sayaka furrowed her brow with a little hum, thinking how best to explain. “It’s like...an extended deja vu. I don’t remember things until they are happening, but when they happen, I realize I’ve seen this before. And I know exactly what’s coming next.”

“Like remembering a part of a TV show?”

“Precisely. But only at the moment. Which wouldn’t make much sense for a clairvoyant at all.”

“I see…”

The breeze felt gentle against her skin. Albeit a little cold. Sayaka had felt colder since her arrival. Probably from the nature of her death. Not what she wanted to think about. Not what she wanted to think about at all. But she was thinking about it. She was still thinking. She still hadn’t gotten her wish. But not all of us do. 

That’s a song lyric Sayaka liked, too. She really should listen to more music with all the new time on her hands. 

“I can see what happens in this killing game,” Sayaka explained a little further in-depth. “And I can see what happened in all other killing games, as well.”

“There were others?” Chihiro asked, his doe eyes wide. 

“We seem to have gotten stuck on a timeline that triggered them to happen, over and over again, slight variants every time.”

“Was it the tragedy?”

“Probably, yes.”

It was the only explanation for where things could have gone so wrong. The Tragedy caused the universe to shift, and now they were stuck, like a record needle jumping over and over again. That reminds her of a song she wanted to listen to when she went home for the evening.

The sound of wax paper rustling pulled her attention. Chihiro had wadded up his sandwich wrapping into a ball and fiddling with it, clearly deep in thought. “Well…” he asked, eyes still looking down. “W-was there one where I was blackened...?”

Sayaka frowned. “Are you sure you want to have this conversation, Fujisaki-kun?” 

He shrugged, and then leaned back on his hands, his gazing tracking up to the sky. “I’m not sure...but if there are infinite universes and infinite possibilities, surely one features me as the blackened, r-right?”

Fujisaki Chihiro was smart. Maybe too smart for his own good. But it was an endearing flaw to have. 

“I’ve seen all of our outcomes and all of our possible executions, so yes, I suppose that’s true.” Her face had furrowed into a frown, and she looked intently into her lemonade, as if the pulp, much like tea leaves, held the secrets of the universe. “But some things tend to repeat across timelines more than others. Your blackened state was a bit of an anomaly…”

“Well, that’s good,” he said with a sigh of relief. “Still, that’s frightening to have to experience…”

“Indeed!” Sayaka let out a fake laugh, so sharp and artificial compared to her soft giggles before. “Nightmares for days! :)”

Chihiro wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be concerned, so he chose to do neither. 

“I can understand patterns,” the programmer grinned. “That’s practically my bread and...butter….should I say that phrase here? Do you think that would make things weird?”

“Not around Oowata-kun. Be mindful of what you say, I suppose.”

“Ah, gotcha.”

“And to answer your question-” Sayaka adjusted her body to face Chihiro’s, her face gravely serious. “Yes. No matter what reality I land in, it all seems to revolve around Naegi Makoto.”

_ Really? Is it because of the ahoge- _

“Yes, really. It must be because of the ahoge.” 

“H-how did you-” Chihiro stuttered. No one had ever read his mind before. Not literally, at least. 

Sayaka giggled. “Don’t you remember? I’m psychic?”

**Author's Note:**

> how may times can i say sayaka is pyschic. there. something fluffy. there, you happy now? honestly ive never been a big fan of sayaka's character but this series has actually really helped me like her more. i like how they made a traditionally ditsy/damsel in distress kind of character you would imagine a love interest pop star to be and made her super shrewd and cunning. still. she deserves to be soft. at least a lil. 
> 
> also chihiro and sayaka being friends makes me happy. i dont think. chihiro will be close enough to sayaka in this fic series for a first name basis. but they are friends.  
> the song lyrics are from "the daughter of the fish and the ram" by the scary jokes. which is actually a himiko song in my mind. but it fit. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRITvf_-S7w


End file.
